I Think I Love You
by mudblood228
Summary: Lily finds James drunk after a party. She goes after him when he stumbles out for a midnight stroll. What will happen? Will she reprimand him? Or will she admit her feelings? I OWN NOTHING! the characters belong to the brilliant J.K. Rowling


I looked around Gryffindor common room and was not surprised. We had just won the Quidditch Cup and there had been a huge party. Well the party had died down about an hour ago and everyone had gone to sleep. Except for James Potter. He sat on one of the cushy arm chairs by the fire, drinking to his hearts content. It wasn't butterbeer he was drinking either, no. He had several empty bottles of firewhiskey sitting on the ground next to him. _Good lord_ I thought. Only James would do this, only James. Yet despite my slight hatred of him, I found him adorable. He was wearing a Gryffindor t-shirt with a pair of faded blue jeans. It was amazing how he could look so amazing in such simple clothes. I watched as he took a swig from his current half empty bottle. I couldn't help noticing the way his lips curled around he bottle. Or the way his messy black hair bounced when he tilted his head back. Then I wondered why he was drinking so much. I mean, I knew he would be drinking at the party but this was above and beyond the usual. I was about to walk down the stairs to ask him what was up, when he got up. He was rather wobbly as he stood and he stumbled his way toward the portrait hole, firewhiskey in hand. _Well this can't be good_ I thought. I mean, James Potter, drunk, and let loose on the school was definitely not a good idea. So what did I do? I followed him out. I heard heavy footfalls a head of me and followed the sound. I kept walking until I ended up outside in the courtyard. It was quite chilly and I shivered despite my clothing choice of jean capris, a yellow tank top, and a red hoodie. Suddenly I heard a crash and I stopped dead.

"God dammit" I heard James growl. I walked toward the sounds of hissing and cursing. Then I saw him crumpled against a wall. His ankle was caught in a vine, his jeans were ripped, and his foot seemed to be pointing the wrong way.

"James!" I shrieked.

"Bloody hell Lily! What are you doing here?" he said, slurring his words and wincinig as he moved his ankle.

"I-I saw you leave the commonroom and I wanted to make sure you were okay" I whispered.

"Y-you…came out to make sure I was okay?" he asked uncertainly.

"Yeah' I said smiling and blushing 'and to ask why you're drinking so much?"

"Well I t-took the last rejection purty hard" he slurred.

"Rejection? From me?" I asked nervously. No, this couldn't be my fault. James treating himself like crap, drinking so much he could probably die from alcohol poisoning.

"Yeah" he whispered.

"W-why? Merlin James why do you like me so much? You could find someone way better! Why do you think I keep turning you down? Huh? It's because I know I'm not the best person for you! And I don't want to hold you back!" I blurted. I didn't want that to come out because I didn't want him to think I was weak. He looked at me incredulously. I sat down next to him and put my head in my hands.

"Lils, was that really the reason all along? You thought you would be holding me back?" he asked gently. He seemed to be sobering up for the moment.

"No, I don't think, I know I would be holding you back" I whispered, looking away from him.

"Lilyflower, you wouldn't be holding me back, you would be pushing me forward!' he said while pulling my chin up to look at him 'You would be pushing me to achieve something, to do my best, and to reach my full potential! The only thing holding me back, is not being with you Lily" he proclaimed. I looked into his warm, slightly glazed over, hazel eyes. Then I smiled.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes Lils" he smiled. Then he grabbed the bottle of firewhiskey and offered it to me. Normally I wouldn't drink, but this seemed an occasion to celebrate, so I grabbed the bottle and proposed a toast.

"To us James! To the start of a new life without hating you, but perhaps loving you" I said while snuggling up to him and took a deep drink. It burned my throat as it went down, but it felt good. Then I took another drink, and another, and another until the bottle was gone. My head felt strange. It felt lighter than usual, and my brain felt kind of like mush. It was strange, but felt good. Then I looked up at him again and saw him wince.

"Oh my gosh James! I am so sorry I forgot about your ankle!" I shrieked moving away from him to check out his ankle.

"Aw its ok Lils" he winced.

"Here, lets get you to the Hospital Wing" I said quickly.

"No, no,no! If Madam Pomfrey sees me, she'll know I've been drinking! And she'll know that you've been drinking Lily" he said seriously.

"Oh but, your ankle!" I whimpered.

"I know, but we'll figure out something" James said wincing again. I started thinking, trying to come up with anything to help us. Then I remembered I had a sobering potion in my dorm.

"JAMES! I have a sobering potion!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"Well brilliant! Bring it here" he said.

"Okay I'll be right back!". As I was walking away James spoke up.

"Lils, you're a witch, you can use magic" he said smiling slightly.

"Oh right, Accio Sobering Potion" I said with a flick of my wand. The potion came whizzing down from the Gryffindor tower window and into my hand.

"Are you ready James?" I asked.

"Yeah except I want to try something while I still have the nerve to do it" he said. Then he leaned forward and his breath fanned my face. I took a deep breath in and sighed. My emerald eyes fluttered closed and I leaned forward as well. Then his warm lips touched mine. It was a very sweet and gentle kiss, then he pulled away. I was not going to have that. Forgetting the task at hand, getting James some help for his ankle, I looped my arms around his neck and pulled him forward. I pressed my lips to his, almost urgently. He responded by kissing me back and gliding his tongue over my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and a battle ensued. Then he pulled away and winced as I had moved on top of him. I had moved so his ankle was twisted even more.

"Oh I am so sorry!" I gasped.

"Its okay love. But I think I'm ready for that potion now" he said smiling at me. I blushed and took a quick gulp of the potion before handing it to him. He took a swallow and his eyes came into focus.

"You alright?" I asked, completely sober.

"Yea-no" he gasped and threw his head back, his eyes slammed shut. He grimaced and took shaky breaths through his teeth.

"James?"

"My…ankle…bloody hell it hurts" he gasped again.

"Alright, Jamesie let me help you up!"

"Jamesie?" he asked.

"Sorry I've heard Sirius call you that far to much" I apologized.

"Its fine" he said smiling through the pain. I grabbed his elbow and yanked.

"WHOA EVANS EASY!" he shouted. I winced.

"I'm sorry James"

"Oh, its fine and sorry for yelling, but, it hurts so bloody bad" he said wincing again. Finally I maneuvered him and his ankle slipped out of the vine. Then I draped his arm around my shoulder and we started walking to the Hospital Wing. At one point James tried to put weight on his foot and he screamed out. We went and hid behind a corner as we heard Snape come around. Snape was a prefect and was doing his rounds at the moment so we had to avoid him. I pushed James up against a wall and pressed against him, trying to hide. I heard a sharp intake of breath from James. His ankle was pushed into an uncomfortable position, but we were also closer than we had ever been. I could feel his heart beat through his shirt. I have to admit that I was feeling the same way. My heart was hammering and it seemed like I wasn't close enough to him. I moved even closer and stretched on my tip toes to plant a quick kiss on his lips. I pulled back but James leaned in again. He pressed his lips to mine urgently and tangled his hands in my dark red hair. His glasses were pushed at an awkward angle against both our faces but neither of us cared. We slumped to the floor and I moved my hands to his well muscled chest, letting them roam all over his upper body. Then we broke apart to breathe, and I once again remembered his ankle. Why couldn't we get to the bloody Hospital Wing without getting distracted? Well because we are both hormonal teenagers, one of whom, just admitted their feelings for the other. Of course we are going to get distracted! Does it make it any easier knowing that? Nope, not one bit. He leaned in again but I moved, so he moved to my neck. He kissed and sucked the area just behind my ear, where I was planning to get a tattoo, and I shuddered.

"J-james…ankle…you…help" I moaned helplessly.

"My ankle can wait, this can't" he said a bit too loudly. I heard dead silence then shuffling foot steps coming in our direction.

"Now you've done it" I said smacking him lightly on the head.

"Sorry sorry lets just get out of here" he whispered quickly. Then I quickly got him up, ignoring his winces, and dragged him as I ran for my life. We got to the Hospital Wing when I realized we had a problem.

"James! What are we going to tell Madam Pomfrey! How did you get hurt?" I whispered nervously.

"Uuuuum, I got up to finish an essay and tripped down the stairs. You had been up to get water and heard the crash so you came down and found me" he said.

"Alright good. And do you want me to stay with you?" I asked uncertainly.

"If she'll let you yes" he said softly. I smiled at him and kissed his cheek, then I opened the door and laid him on a bed. Then I went to knock on Madam Pomfrey's office door.

"Madam Pomfrey? We need your help" I whispered against the wood. She came out grumbling and blinking her eyes furiously.

"Ms. Evans, what do you need?" she asked rather agitated.

"Well James, James Potter, hurt his ankle, and we were hoping you could help us" I said innocently.

"Oh alright, where is the boy?"

"I helped him to one of the beds" I muttered. Then she went and tended to him. She said this healing would take the entire weekend because it has suffered damage after the original break. I shrugged apologetically at James from behind her shoulder as she worked. He smiled a crooked smile at me and chuckled.

"What are you laughing about?"

"Nothing" he said quickly then winked at me.

"Well, thank you for bringing him down Ms. Evans, you may head back to your room now" she said briskly. Then James spoke up.

"Um Madam Pomfrey, I would feel a lot better if someone were here with me. Would it be alright if Lily stayed with me for awhile?" he asked, relying on the pain already in his voice to convince her.

"Oh, well alright Potter" she said after putting a sleeping potion on his night stand, then went back to her office and turned off the lights.

"That was brilliant James" I said as I walked over to his bed. He somehow moved so there was enough room for me on the bed and patted the space beside him. I grinned at him and sat down. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me so I was laying down, with my head on his chest. I heard his heart beat and it was very soothing. Even in my jeans I was comfortable. He kissed my head and I relaxed. I grabbed his potion and handed it to him. He drank it all and his grip on me relaxed some.

"Lily?"

"Yeah?"

"I want you to know something" he whispered drowsily.

"Alright shoot" I whispered back. His eyelids were sliding shut but he fought it and looked at me quickly.

"I think I love you" he muttered. He smiled and kissed my head one more time before letting his eyes close. I was stunned, but soon found my voice.

"I think I love you to Potter" I whispered, and I swore I saw a smile creep on his lips as I to fell asleep. I was very happy as I fell asleep in his arms. Little did I know that that is how I would be spending the rest of my life. Wrapped in his arms, being cherished by him, and being loved by the most caring man in the world.


End file.
